fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond Body
Diamond Body (金剛体, Kongōtai) is a magic skill, not a proper magic, that was originally created by Fiore's Kusaka Clan, and while not a proper magic it has the same qualities, abilities, and difficulties in usage as a form of Lost Magic, giving it a classification of a quasi-Lost Magic if it were an actual magic. Description Diamond Body is a unique magic skill, and one of the most deceptively difficult to use in any situation, a fact that is namely due to the absolutely monstrous amount of magical power that it takes to use this skill. Diamond Body, while its description when being taught to someone seems simple at first is soon found to much, much more difficult to even use in the simplest, and most basic, of manners as this skill requires its users to have such refined control over their magic, and often times requires the user attempting it to have such overbearingly powerful magic to begin with that that level of control is nigh impossible to achieve. One of the greatest difficulties that a user of this magic skill faces is that they are unable to use the abundant ambient particles of magic, known as Eternano, within the surrounding atmosphere to supplement the magical requirements that this skill demands. This magic skill, as stated, that while its description to others seems simple enough is quite difficult to achieve; when someone attempts to utilize the Diamond Body magic skill they will first begin to release a large quantity of their magic from their body outwards, commonly in the form of a Magical Aura, form every single spot before rapidly compressing their released Magical Aura down to its pinnacle around a portion of their body, this process brings the exerted Eternano into a physical form — the Eternano now having an actual material consistency including weight and density — the magic now taking the form of a blue translucent crystalline structure not unlike naturally occurring diamonds. The crystal structure, lets call it diamonds as the name implies, covers the pre-chosen area of the users body in a coat of diamond of varying degrees of thickness and shape. The diamond that covers the users body is exceptionally dense and immeasurably strong, often compared to natural diamonds, if not more so. The diamond created by this magic skill, once formed can be manipulated in any way that the user wishes, not unlike Molding Magic, this magic skill being more closely related to it than many believe. One of the aspects of the diamond is that since it's noting more than a hardened, externalized version of the users magical power such aspects as rigidity and weight are removed, allowing the users to manipulate the diamond with greater ease. The diamond-like substance that is created by this magic skill, like its natural , is immensely durable, the substance created by this skill possibly being more so than its counterpart. Like with natural diamond, the diamond created by this magic skill can withstand absolutely enormous amounts of pressure without cracking, or even obtaining micro-fissures, within its flawless appearance. The diamond created can effectively be used as an almost unbeatable defense by its users; by a user coating their entire body with substance they can effectively turn themselves into a walking tank without compromising upon their own physical speed as the physical weight of the diamond is voided when used by a user in this manner. The diamond sports a flawless appearance, and appears to have a light blue luster to it. Its endurance, like its durability, is monstrously immense which allows it consistently take abuse and punishment without failing its user, the only way of this actually happening is if the users magical power as a whole weakens, which will in turn effect the diamond that has already been formed. Users of this magic skill can coat their bodies in a varying degree of the diamond created, as the most proficient users (namely the ones with the most magical power) can completely cover their entire body in the diamond, and up to several inches in thickness. As stated, this magic skill is more closely related to Molding Magic which is true; through the usage of the Diamond Body magic skill users can mold the generated diamond substance into various shapes and sizes, the most common of which is into the form of absurdly sharp blades capable of cutting through a dizzying multitude of objects like a red hot knife through butter. Among the shapes most easily formed are blades, but the proficient users (again, the ones with the most magical power) can easily form much more than mere blades, and can form such objects as hammers, clubs, maces and flails, and chain, while the most ingenious of users can even create a makeshift bow, a feat made possible by the fact that such aspects as rigidity have been removed from the substance allowing the user to bend and flex the diamond like rope, which also allows the user to make whips made of the substance, ones that have the density and durability of diamond but that can still bend and twist like a regular whip. Other common offensive uses of this skill is for a user to coat their body parts, such as their hands and feet, in the diamond for a denser, harder striking surface. While the Diamond Body magic skill is formidable as an offensive tool, its original purpose, and the one the it truly shines in, is as a defensive armor; the diamonds durability and endurance make it a perfect armor substitute as Diamond Body has been referred to as the Perfect Defense (完全防衛, Kanzen Bōei) or the Ultimate Defense (終局防衛, Shūkyoku Bōei) because it's damn near impossible to break through. When used as a defensive tool the diamond can withstand an immense and constant amount of brutal rigorous punishment with failing; as stated one of the only ways that the armor will really fail is if the users magical power weakens or falters in some way, such as the flow of magic in their body being interrupted or altered, or nullified momentarily, which can cause the already created diamond to shatter like glass. While Diamond Body is an undeniably powerful tool for anyone who is able to completely utilize it, it isn't all powerful; Diamond Body can fail under a few certain criteria, but these instances must be just right for this to occur. The first such example is that the diamond can be cut through with a sharp enough blade, especially those that are designed to nullify magic upon making contact with it, or though a magically enhanced attack, but this often only possible though the enhancement that comes from Lightning Magic, which can increate the cutting power of objects several hundred fold if used properly. The second possibility is if the diamond, which can repair itself if damaged slightly, is subjugated to such a relentless assault that the crystal is unable to repair damage quick enough, causing it to be shattered. While this may seem unimportant, but as the crystal substance generated by Diamond Body is an externalized form of the users magical power given a solid form should it break the user would lose a large portion of their magical power in a single instant without any possibly of recovering it at the time as the diamond is still connected to the users Magic Origin, which is consistently regulating their magic to the substance, the same hold true in an instance if the user were to launch a piece of the diamond at a target, detaching it from their body. Of all of information already known about the Diamond Body magic skill, the only thing left is its weaknesses, and while already discussed to a certain extend hasn't yet been fully explained. Diamond Body causes the users magic to take on a physical, corporeal form upon using it, the diamond created in turn is consistently connected to the wizards Magic Origin which constantly feeds the diamond, repairing small amounts of damage done to it, which uses up magic straight from the user as Diamond Body is incapable of drawing upon ambient Eternano from the surroundings to utilize, this leaves a user to still having to be careful in a fight despite having the feeling of being completely invincible while using it, this is one of the reasons for the Kusaka Clan's common reluctance of teaching it to outsiders, at least among other things. With this in mind, and as previously stated, should a user with a full body coating of armor with this skill have it destroyed, they would instantly lose a very large portion of their magic in the process, and their body would draw an equal amount of magic form their Magic Origin in an attempt to repair the damage done, which if this happens several times in a row it could potentially damage a users Magic Origin irrevocably. Trivia *This magic skill was first conceived by the author before his involvement in any form of wiki communities whatsoever. Category:Magic Skill